The Mayor's Daughter
by BatGirl91
Summary: Joker has kidnapped the mayor's daughter, Batman and Robin are trying to figure out his plan before all of Gotham is destoryed. But Joker has teamed up with fellow villians, causing Gotham's heros to team up with a few unlikely people.
1. The Plan Begins

I do not own anything except my characters, anything else in this story is owned by the fabulous creators of Batman, DC, Bill Finger, and Bob Kane!

The rain poured from the sky, dripping into small rivers down his cape, but he paid no mind. A metal device clipped to his ear was scanning channels, hunting for the one voice he needed to hear. Static sounded then a male's voice rang out clearly from the speaker, "We will send out the shipment in an hour at the warehouse on 395 X Street. Don't be late, the boss hates that." The voice cut out as he switched the device off and attached it inside his cape, replacing it with a gun with a three pronged hook attached to the end. The shot rang out as he fired the grappling hook to a nearby building and leapt from the ledge, soaring through the air over the streets.

The wind whistled around him as he flew by buildings, the repeated sound of the grappling hook attaching to the appropriate building was the only noise he heard as he flew around towards 395 X Street. He landed with a graceful twist on the roof of the large warehouse, glass ceiling sections allowed for a better peek inside. Inside were men scurrying around, moving and loading boxes and crates to the appropriate vehicle. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars, zooming in when a loud laugh suddenly burst into the open air. The laugh pierced his ears, knowing instantly he needed backup and reached inside his cape for another small device, clicking it on his ear. "I'm on the warehouse at 395 X Street….he's here. It appears that he's only moving-wait. I see something." He clicked a button on the binoculars, zooming in more closely on a person dangling from the ceiling by a rope. A man covered in purple and green was circling the person, poking a gun under the chin and lifted the head. "He's got the mayor's daughter!" the communicator was silent, "Robin, you stay hidden unless they try to kill her." The dark voice spoke from the device in his ear, "I'll be there in five." The communicator went silent and Robin cracked open the glass window, the laugh rang out again.

"You see what I can do, but the rest of Gotham doesn't. You only see because I've allowed it, but soon everyone will see." The words were haunting, but the voice delivering them was cheery and bright. "This city needs to go back to the way things were, a better class of criminals…and I will give that to them." The end of the sentence came out angry and gruff, the face of the mayor's daughter was hidden, but Robin knew she had spoken when a short bark-like laugh came out of the man. He desperately wanted to rescue her, her screams echoed off the cinder-block walls. "No need for that, doll. No screams, you won't die because you're gonna help me purify the city." Robin could hear her crying.

A small thud sounded to Robin's left, in his peripheral vision he saw a dark figure walk over and kneel by him. "He said he won't kill her. That he wants to purify the city and get things back to the way they were." The figure silently lifted the hatch that held the window then ducked inside, Robin followed. They could hear him taunting the mayor's daughter, saying how he wanted to kill her father and broadcast it on television. She was pleading for him to let her go, "I don't want your money, sweetie. I need you as the main piece in my plan." She whimpered just as a small metal clang sounded and two henchmen standing by, fell to the ground.

Everyone looked around as more people began to fall down, bat shaped clips held their feet in place. "Come on out Batman and bird-boy, I know you are just dying to take me back to Arkham." His once cheerful voice had dipped low, the psychotic edge was cracking through his words. "Joker, let her go. She's innocent in this." Batman bellowed, Robin felt the power in his voice and hoped that one day he too could instill fear by his words. Joker pushed her with his gun, "I'm having so much fun, Bats. You can't ruin that." Joker pleaded, "Now, Joker. She is just a regular citizen." "Regular? Are you _crazy_, Bats? This is the mayor's daughter and I need her for the game."

Batman narrowed his eyes, " .Go….Now." his voice bounded off every wall, nook, and cranny in the entire building. "Hmm…let me think…..No. Hahaha!" Joker cackled, another batarrang flew from his arm, this time it lassoed around Joker and he fell to the ground. Robin and Batman flew down and untied the mayor's daughter, "It's a tr-" she began to scream, her words died as her body went limp and she fell forward. A silver dart with a fuzzy pink end was sticking out of her neck, "Sleeping age-" Robin began before he fell forward, Batman grabbed them both and slung them over his shoulders. Darts began raining down from the sky, a feminine laugh sounded in his ears. "Get 'em Harley!" Joker shouted, "You got it, Mista J!" the darts paused when she spoke, Batman began to head for the exit when a small explosion burst right in front of the doorway. "Not so fast, Batman and Bird Boy. That little lady is staying right here with us." Harley held up the long tube that housed the darts and held it against her lips. Batman slung Robin around to avoid getting hit with a dart, the small open window above them shone moonlight down into the warehouse. He shifted the two and clicked a button and a black gun that was attached to his hip sent out a claw that grasped the ledge of the window. The three flew into the air, darts whizzed past them, barely missing.

The cold night air was still damp from the rain, small drips of water hit his cape as he ran across the roof. He shifted Robin's form and held a finger to his ear, "Alfred, send the car to the warehouse on 395 X street. Left corner of the building." He released the ear piece before leaping from the building.


	2. New Information

I do not own anything except my characters, anything else in this story is owned by the creators of Batman, DC, Marvel, or any other creators that make the fabulous world of comic books!

The cool night air whipped around his face as he fell towards the earth, a sleek black vehicle rolled up under his intended impact point. The roof slid back, revealing two seats and a sophisticated system in the dashboard. Batman slid the two into the side seat, pushed a button near the steering wheel to close the roof, and then sped off into the heavily blackened streets of Gotham. The glare from the streetlamps reflected off the hood and sides of the dark vehicle, the roar of the engine collided with the brick walls of the building lined streets. The streets melted away as less and less buildings and more and more trees lined the roadway. The single lane road seemed impossibly curvy, except to his trained eyes, he revved the engine as a rock wall came into view.

She opened her eyes, seeing the fast approaching rocks and unconsciously opened her mouth to scream. Right as they were about to collide, the wall shifted upwards and disappeared from her sight. She looked behind the seat and saw the wall sliding back into place, she looked to her right at the masked man and pointed from the wall to the car. "Bat cave." He mumbled, her eyes grew round with excitement and wonder. She had heard about the bat cave from the news reports, police had been trying to find Batman's secret hideout for a while now. They had even started up a task force, "You know they have a task fo-" "a task force out looking for me. I know." He finished her statement, she shut her mouth. Of course he knew, he knew everything. The car came to a stop at the end of the roadway and the roof opened up. Batman jumped out, dashing over to her side and helped her out, then grabbed Robin who was still knocked out. "They really got him good, didn't they? I'm Aurora, by the way." She softly spoke, he nodded and laid Robin on a hospital looking table near a large and sophisticated computer system. The cave was surprisingly warm, instead of the usual dank and grubby caves she had played in growing up.

"Do you know why the Joker kidnapped you?" Batman questioned immediately, "He said something about a plan, and he wanted to keep me as a hostage so my father would give him the city or he would kill me and take it anyways. I'm grateful that he let me live, but I don't understand why. Why not just take the city, why do I have to be a pawn?" Batman pondered on her words for a moment, "He's working with someone else. He wouldn't have even bothered with you if he wasn't. I'm not sure who yet, I'll be looking for leads." He walked up behind her, pinching her wrist at the pressure point until she collapsed. "Want me to return her home?" Robin's voice answered from across the room, "No, I will. You get some rest. Tell Alfred I'll be back by breakfast." Batman laid her gently back into the passenger seat of the Bat mobile then jumped into the driver seat. The hum of the vehicle filled the car just before the tires began to squeal as he peeled out of the cave.

He sped along the road, knowing every turn and curve. The dimly lit driveway to the Mayor's home was closed by a large iron gate, he pressed a button on the console and the gate swung open. He parked the car near the entrance when he saw the Mayor running out of the house. "I knew I saw a car coming this way. Thank you, Batman!" The Mayor picked up his daughter and wiped tears from his eyes, "I don't know how to repay you." "Tell me what you've done lately with the Mob." The Mayor paused, 'What do you mean?" "I'm talking about the reason your daughter was kidnapped. The Joker had her captive in a warehouse. He's not alone, I'm assuming the Mob. Now answer me, what have you been doing with the Mob." Batman stepped closer to The Mayor, "I haven't been. Though I've been hearing whispers about Commissioner Loeb." "The Joker mentioned you specifically. You're lucky he didn't kill your daughter. The people he's working with obviously want to-" "You want to know why they're intimidating me? Because I'm the Mayor! People aren't always going to like my policies, not everyone will agree with everyone else. That's politics, Batman." The Mayor spat, "Joker said he wants to purify the city. You've done something that they-" Batman paused, his mind whirring. He turned around and got back into the vehicle, the Mayor was yelling at him and Aurora was waking up. Batman jetted off into the night, "Alfred. Look up the recent laws passed by the mayor. Anything that has to do with weapons and jail sentences." The small intercom cracked as a voice answered back, "There's seems to be a law that is waiting to be passed about raising the sentence for weapon related charges, which could mean more of the Mob's henchmen and a few upper men would be behind bars longer." "That could be it, I'll be back and start the analyzing." The device clicked off and he drove on back to the cave.

Aurora laid in her bed, the sunlight streaming through and warming her skin and still damp hair from her shower. The door opened as her father swept into the room, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he sat beside her, another man in a white lab coat came into the room after her father. "Hello Aurora, I'm Dr. Strange." He gave her a smile, but she felt the evil down in her bones. "Hello Dr. Strange." He walked over and brought his stethoscope to his ears, "I'm going to do a quick assessment of you to make sure everything is ok." He listened to her heart, checked her blood pressure, and other general assessments. "I'm going to give you an I.V. to help with dehydration and to administer nutrients." Setting his bag down, the weight shifted on her bed as he pulled a needle and a bag with a long tube attached out of his doctor's bag. "I'm going to be out for a second, I'll be right back." Her father got up and started for the door, "Dad…can you stay just for a moment, you know me and needles never did mix." She tried to delay him, but Dr. Strange tutted at her. "You won't even feel it." He smirked as he flicked the needle to get rid of air bubbles, he came at her with the needle as the door closed behind her father. The needle pinched her skin, he had been right about her hardly feeling it.

A few minutes passed as Dr. Strange set up a small collapsible I.V. pole beside her bed, "So how were you saved from the Joker?" He questioned, the strangest urge overcame her as she spoke. "Batman and Robin saved me. Joker and Harley Quinn had kidnapped me and they rescued me." She hadn't even thought about answering his questions and yet her mouth had answered her without prompting. "Did they take you straight home or did they go anywhere else?" He loomed over her with a clipboard, "I had gotten hit with sleeping darts and I woke up in Batman's car." She tried to fight whatever was causing her to answer Dr. Strange, "I was in a cave, Robin had been hit with darts too, there was a computer and then…Batman took me home." She had almost gave away all the information from her time in the Bat cave, thankfully she had somehow fought off whatever was possessing her to speak. "Hmm…Alright dear." Dr. Strange patted her head just as her door reopened, "How's everything going?" he asked, "She doesn't know anything. Harley hit her with too much sleeping agent." Aurora felt her blood turn cold, "What?" she whispered, "Stupid girl, what did you find out?" her father questioned, "Something about a cave with a computer, then he took her home. She must've been hazy when she was on her way home. We will have to have a talk with Joker." Dr. Strange began packing up his things, he inserted another needle into her arm with an unknown liquid. He broke down the I.V. pole and began to make his way out the door. "I'll talk to Joker. He listens to me." The Mayor leaned against the doorframe, "The Joker listens to no one, Mr. Mayor." Dr. Strange spoke, "He listens when I tell him how to break into my house…Chemical T…Penguin...Aurora won't remember…Poison Ivy...kill.…Bane...Batman-"Aurora slipped into unconsciousness as they finished their discussion.


	3. Another Piece To The Puzzle

I do not own anything except my characters, anything else in this story is owned by the creators of Batman, DC, Marvel, or any other creators that make the fabulous world of comic books!

The slight drizzle of the rain dripped down and cooled his uncovered skin; the clouds moved along and revealed a full moon that lit the undergrowth of the jungle. Men with torches were around, hacking through the bushes as they moved forward. "Sir, the planes are ready." The young man who had spoken waited for an order; he tried to have eye contact though it was almost impossible with the height of the man before him. He felt a trickle of fear slide down his back when his eyes rested upon his face, a metal mask clung to the man's face with tubes connecting near his mouth. The rest of the great man was pure muscle; he knew the man could take down a person with one sweep of his fist; he had witnessed his fury the night before.

"I don't see why we have to take some guys daughter. What's the daughter going to do; the guy is more of a bargaining chip. Why are we even taking orders from some-" "Because it is not your call to make." The voice interrupted the man's rant, the small group of five all stood to their feet. "Bane…" Bane grabbed the man's neck in his fist and began to squeeze, the others look down at their feet as the life was taken from the man who now lay on the ground. His eyes challenged every man who looked up at him as he turned and went back to his tent. A man stood inside, "Good ears, I wouldn't have heard that." The man congratulated, "Why are you here, I am not to have my time wasted." Bane sat down in a chair, the other man held up his hands to show surrender. "I can see that. Like I said before, just take my daughter. She'd be a great test subject, at least. She's not really good for anything else." Bane looked at the man, "I do not have children, but I would at least keep them safe and not throw them to strangers." The man barked out a laugh, "You have a heart, not what I was expecting. Look, you can keep her as a pet if it means that much to you." Bane stood, he leaned into his face and narrowed his eyes. "You promise that I can keep her then, I will train her to be a machine. If she extracts vengeance against you is not my problem." A smirk came over the other man's face as he held out his hand, "She's never going to find out. I have many people that can take the blame for me." Bane looked at his hand, "I'll take that as you agree with me." The man stood, buttoning his jacket and took his leave.

His stepped onto the plan, Bane took a seat alongside his right hand man who stood his rifle upright and glanced over at him. "Hurry up and sit down." Another man came aboard dragging another man in a brown coat; the first man shoved the man in the brown coat into a seat then sat beside him. The second man glanced out the window, the first man slammed the window cover shut and as he brought his arm back, brushed the brown coated man's nose causing him to wince in pain. "Do make sure the doctor is at least comfortable, Hikins." Bane's right hand man spoke softly, "Will do, Barsard." Hikins gave a small salute before pulling out a cloth from his pocket and began cleaning his gun barrel.

The doctor held his nose, waiting for the pain to subside. He looked around at the men who had just kidnapped him from his office, they were all built in some way but none were as intimidating as the masked man who sat at the front. The mask frightened him to his core, it was as if a small monster had latched on his face and was waiting to pounce on another. He sat back and thought of his family, if he would ever see them again. He thought of his niece who he hadn't seen for years, the doctor began to murmur in his native tongue to himself the lullaby he would sing to her before she had been sent to America.

Published November 26, 2013


	4. The Party Goes Sour

Aurora sat in her room, the backlight to the computer lit up her face as she scrolled down the webpage. "Aurora dear, are you ready?" her father called, Aurora jumped slightly before she closed out the page and shut down her computer. She grabbed her small clutch bag and rushed out the door then down the stairs, her father waited by the front door in a silken tux with an unknown woman on his arm. "Aurora, this is Sofia Gigante. Sofia, my daughter Aurora." The women shook hands quickly, Aurora's father steered them out the door and to a waiting limousine. "Mr. Wayne is throwing a lavish party for me. He will be a great asset to my campaign." Aurora looked at her father, wondering where the man who used to have tea parties and would play dress up with her had went. Small streaks of silver lined his temples, worry lines were prominent in his forehead and he had a constant guarded air about him, even against Aurora. Bits of her father and Sofia's conversation passed through her ears, she looked out the window as the trees turned into buildings. They entered traffic, people passed by on the sidewalk, the people scurried around into the shops and restaurants. "Like that stupid organization that protested about the piece of land outside of Upper Gotham. So it had uncut trees, we're making progress here." Sofia blurted out, Aurora froze and glanced at them. She had donated a good bit of money to helping save that piece of land, the trees had never been cut and sold for lumber and she thought it was a noble cause.

"Politics later Sofia, we're almost to Wayne's mansion." Sofia smirked, "Wayne's mansion. I've heard many stories about parties at Bruce Wayne's." Aurora rolled her eyes, all of her father 'associates' were greedy, power hungry, closet alcohol/drug abusers or some odd combination of the three. Bruce Wayne was the playboy billionaire that all the women sought after, single or otherwise. Aurora thought he was playing a role by his actions and she was a good guess of character. He was a perfect gentlemen every chance he visited her father. Before her passing, Aurora's mother would always make an excuse for them to be alone together. Aurora would sit and make small talk, knowing that her mother wished for her to seduce Mr. Wayne and marry into his money and power. Aurora couldn't even bring herself to do more than give him a small kiss on the cheek on New Year's, she saw a sadness behind his mask that she wasn't sure she could heal.

The roadway to the mansion was lit by lanterns, other partygoers were walking around the side of the house where the party was to be. Aurora slid out of the limo, flashing a practiced smile to the cameras that blinked at her. "Aurora! You look beautiful, is that the new Nimori gown?" a short man with a shaved head shoved a microphone near Aurora's mouth. "Yes it is, Mr. Nimori allowed me to wear his work and I'm very grateful for his kindness for this is a beautiful piece. Whilst I'd love to stay and chat, I have a quest I must attend to." Aurora inwardly cringed, she knew her father hated when her love of Elizabethan novels came out. She dashed away, her father grabbed her arm. "What did I say about speaking like that, people will think you're a freak? Don't ruin my campaign with your books." He spat, "What century are you from?" Sofia rolled her eyes as she hissed at Aurora, Sofia reached out and tried to 'adjust' Aurora's dress. Aurora flicked her fingers away, "I sewed that together so it wouldn't be so revealing." Aurora hissed at her, "It's supposed to have a plunging neckline, you need to show off that body. Wayne's making his way over and you can't ruin this for your father." Aurora pulled the dress up higher to anger Sofia before she reached out and shook hands with Wayne.

"Aurora, you look beautiful." Bruce sent a smile her way, she gave him one back. He figured she was the only woman at the party who wasn't after him for his money, she was one of the few genuinely kind people he knew that had been raised in Gotham. "How goes 'Northanger Abbey'?" he questioned, "Wonderful, well as wonderful as that tragic love story can be." The pair laughed, Bruce noticed her father with a smug look on his face. He fought the urge to hit him, knowing that the sweet girl was a pawn in a plan that her father was orchestrating. "Ahh a bat!" the woman beside the Mayor shrieked, "It's going to get in my hair!" she flailed her arms around, "Bats don't attack people, they swoop in for the bugs that are flying around your head." Aurora grabbed the woman's arms to stop her, the bat landed by his feet and Aurora picked it up. "No worries little one." She cooed to the animal that was clinging to her fingers, he was impressed. The bat took off when Aurora held her hand out, she returned to the group. "I heard about your kidnapping. How are you fairing?" Bruce whispered in her ear, "I'm alright, a bit shaken up though. I was saved by Batman!" She wiggled when she spoke, a childlike characteristic that Bruce chuckled about. "He was so cool! I was in the bat cave and he took me home in his car!" she wiggled more, "I was asleep when he brought me home though, he used a pressure point on me and it knocked me out, I woke up as he was leaving. Dad was carrying me towards the house and called a doctor-" Bruce noticed the pause.

"Which one?" he questioned, "Aurora dear, let's go and speak to Mr. Vane." Her father grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Bruce followed the group with his eyes, noting how the woman on the Mayor's arm glanced back at him. "That would be Carmine Falcone's daughter, sir. Notorious crime lord." An older man whispered in his ear, "You read my mind, Alfred." Bruce began walking when gun shots rang out across the land.

Screams erupted, tables were flipped over, and people were falling over when a laugh rang out. "I'm looking for Grant Horne." A masculine voice called from around the roof, Aurora looked up and saw a man dressed in a red jumpsuit with black accents and two swords on his back. "Don't worry folks, just give me Horne and I won't have to shoot you." The man jumped down and began to walk through the crowd, his hands were behind his back and he began to skip around the people. He came to a dead stop when he came to Aurora, "What up, toots?" he winked at her though his mask, a small smile peeked up on her face. "Why do you want Grant Horne?" Aurora asked, "He's been dealing with the wrong people love, I gotta take him in to some people who need to speak to him." Aurora saw her father jump up out of the corner of her eye, the man held up a gun and pointed it at him. "Horne, baby. Where ya goin?" "I don't know who you're talking about." The Mayor smoothed down his hair, "Don't be like that, I got your pretty little face right here." The man held up multiple pictures of the Mayor, he was inspecting bricks of cocaine and speaking to notorious crime lords from Gotham and Cuba.

"Those are doctored photographs, obviously." The Mayor shrugged, "Yeah, sure…Bats!" the man screamed joyfully, Batman stepped into the crowd and made his way towards the man. "Deadpool, what do you think you're doing?" Batman questioned, "Like I said to the pretty lady, I gotta take Horne in. I get coin for this gig, Bats. We aren't all fabulously wealthy like you." Deadpool pointed the gun back at the Mayor, "My last name isn't even Horne. It's DiVagio." The Mayor spat, "Alias, duh." Deadpool began to walk over to the mayor, Batman grabbed his arm. "Deadpool, don't take the law into your hands." Batman warned, "Why not, I might even get the girl." Deadpool winked at Aurora again, "May I see those photos? I have degrees in photography and graphics." Aurora held out her hand, Deadpool handed the pictures to her. She peered around for a few moments, Batman walked over to the pair. "Hot AND smart…I can pick em." Deadpool beamed at Batman who grunted in exasperation.

"They're not doctored." Aurora whispered, "What's that, babe?" Deadpool held a hand up to his ear, "These photos aren't doctored…dad?" she looked over at her father who gave a chuckle, "They obviously are, Aurora dear." He towards the three, Deadpool released his sword from its sheath. "Back off the hot girl, Horne." He warned, "Dad, why-is that why the Joker kidnapped me?" she paled, "Plot Twist!" Deadpool squealed, "You've been dealing with the Mob. Fess up, Horne." Batman demanded, "I have no idea what you're all talking about." The mayor shrugged, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a gun.

The shot rang out, Aurora felt the hot metal slice through her skin. She looked down and saw the blood pulsing from her midsection, she reached out and grabbed Deadpool's arm. He held her and slowly lowered her to the ground, "Hold on, babe. I got ya." Batman threw a cloth at Deadpool who wrapped it tightly around Aurora's wound. "Watch the babe, Bats. I gots me some villain huntin' to do." Deadpool took off after Horne as he rounded the corner of the mansion.

Horne fired shots behind his head, Deadpool felt the bullet his hit arm and leg but kept up the chase. He flipped into the aid and knocked down Horne feet first, Deadpool sat on Horne's back as he tried to flip over. "Shooting your own kid, Horne. That's just-" A bullet lodged itself into Deadpool's neck, "What the-stop interrupting me!" Deadpool plucked the bullet out and tossed it away, Horne looked horrified at what had just happened. "How?" he stuttered, he pulled the trigger again. The shots were starting to annoy Deadpool, so he grabbed the gun and tossed it into a bush. "Healing factor, it's pretty sweet. Now, like I've been trying to do this whole time. I'm taking you to a very angry Carmichael. I guess your last shipment wasn't satisfactory to his customers. A lot of people have died because of you." Deadpool leaned in close, "That coupled with you shooting your uber hot daughter, how do you live with yourself?" Horne startled chuckling, "That 'babe' has been promised to someone else. Someone even you and your healing factor should fear." "Doubt that, pookey. I can't die, so any threats you make are just going over my head." Horne stopped his chuckling when a large shadow loomed over the pair of them.

Deadpool looked up just as a large fist crashed into the left side of his face, he rolled over a few times from the sheer force of the punch. He landed on his back, Deadpool rolled over onto his stomach as a pair of boots smashed into his face that launched him another few feet away. "Knocking him out will be the most we can do for now." Another voice spoke, Deadpool saw a man in a doctor's coat and small, round glasses standing beside a giant of a man in a metal mask. The doctor walked over to Deadpool and stuck a needle into his neck. "What…is…that?" Deadpool could barely move as the liquid began to flow through his veins, "Paralyzing toxin. We can't kill you, but paralyzing you is the next best thing." The doctor, the mask, and the mayor stepped over Deadpool and made their way to the backyard. More screams met his ears, _"*Great, now the hot girl isn't going to let us boink her.*" "^If she lives that is.^" "*Don't be such a killjoy.*" _his inner monologue began to argue, "I…gotta…help…the…hot girl." Deadpool tried to pull himself towards the backyard, but a sudden gunshot to the back of his head caused him to pass out.


End file.
